


Sarah Palin Gets Fracked

by Axelex12



Category: Original Work, Political RPF - US 20th c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sarah Palin gets f**ked.Eventual Threesome
Relationships: Sarah Palin/Levi Johnston
Kudos: 4





	1. 1st

"What have I gotten myself into now," Levi Johnston muttered as he parked his truck in front of his apartment. He'd just asked Bristol to marry him, and now they were stuck. Soon it would be all over the news and there'd be no way out.

He unlocked the front door and dropped his backpack in the hallway despondently. He could feel the noose tightening around his neck with every second that ticked by. All he wanted now was a beer and maybe to rub one out to some porn. He kicked the fridge shut and shoved the door of his bedroom open.

She was naked on the bed, flipping through his copy of Playgirl. He almost dropped the beer when he saw her.

"Hello, Levi."

"Hello, ma'am." His future mother-in-law slowly stood and crossed the room to him.

"I know what you did."

He gulped and took a hard swallow of beer to clear his throat. "You do?"

"Yes. Bristol can't keep secrets from me. I know you've asked her to marry you again. And I want just one thing from you now."

Levi took another drink of beer and reached out to run the cold bottle over one of Sarah Palin's hard nipples. "What's that, ma'am?"

She arched her back and reached down to stroke the front of his pants. "I want you to fuck me, Levi. Fuck me the way you know I like it."

She took the beer out of his hand and poured a little down the front of her body, arching as he lowered his head to lick the suds off her breast. She clutched his head and moaned.

"Yes, you illiterate gorilla. Fuck me. Fuck me so hard you put another baby in me."

Sarah pulled his shirt off over his head, raking her nails down his back as he tugged her nipples with his teeth. She whipped his belt out of the loops on his jeans and threw it enthusiastically across the room. The button on his jeans almost popped out when she yanked his pants open, thrusting one hand into his fly and finding him without boxers.

"Like that?"

"I like it. Fuck me, Levi. Fuck me till I can't walk."

He kicked his jeans off his feet and backed her over to the bed, pushing her down on her knees next to it. He took another swig of beer as she licked his cock from root to head, expertly swirling her tongue around the head. She looked up at him and he plunged his fingers into her hair, holding her in place. Absently, he combed his hands through her hair and pulled the Bump-It free, flinging it carelessly across the room. She moaned deep in the back of her throat as he tightened his fingers in her hair and pulled her face forward on his long, thick cock.

"Mmm. Yes. Choke on it, Sarah. Eat my big dick."

She plunged his cock down her throat enthusiastically, her tongue working his balls and her throat muscles milking him. He felt himself getting harder, even harder than he'd been in his truck that night two and a half years ago when Bristol had finally, finally shucked her panties and let him into her tight snatch.

"Oh, ma'am, you suck dick better than your daughter, you know that?"

Sarah Palin just gurgled around his thick root. He ran his fingers down the side of her throat, feeling how her muscles bulged when she accommodated him. She was panting shallowly through her nose, smearing her lipstick in his pubes, her hands rhythmically clutching and releasing his butt cheeks. He felt an orgasm building, but clenched to hold it off. He pulled his dick roughly out of her mouth and, grabbing her by one meaty breast, pulled her to her feet.

"Not this time. I want your hot cunt," he said. Her eyes sparkled with lust as she wiped at a ribbon of saliva on her cheek. Her hair was a disaster and her cheeks were flushed as he pushed her back on the bed and grasped behind her knees.

She was breathing hard as she lay in his unmade bed. Vaguely he wondered when he'd last washed the sheets. Levi pushed her knees apart and ran one hand from the valley between her breasts down her belly, a little saggy after five children but still impressive for a woman her age. He leaned in and licked just below her belly button, and grinned tightly when she gasped and her pelvis jerked.

"Impatient, aren't you? Tell me what you want, ma'am."

"I want your hard cock, Levi. I want that big dick of yours inside me, hot and thick and shooting your virile spunk all the way up to my tonsils. Stop messing around and fuck me now."

He ignored her pleading and brought his hand lower, his thumb parting the glistening folds of her cunt. She arched her back and moaned with frustration when he circled her clit with his thumb, then screamed when he plunged three fingers into her well-used hole.

"LEVI, NOW."

"You shut the fuck up, bitch," he snarled almost affectionately. "You'll take what I give you and you'll like it."

He probed the depths of her snatch with his fingers, thrumming her clit with his thumb, then abruptly withdrew his hand and pushed her knees farther back. She was flexible for an old woman, he thought as he lowered himself on top of her, stroking his rock-hard erection with one hand while opening her with the other. She was writhing under him now, and he had to reach up and still her.

Laying one hand gently over her throat, he squeezed a little, tightening his fingers until her glazed eyes met his.

"You hold still, bitch, or you'll get none of this hard cock and I'll send you home wet and begging to that husband of yours. Want me to take this big dick and go fuck Bristol instead?"

Silent, she stared up at him and shook her head.

"Tell me what you want, Sarah."

"I want your dick. I want all of your dick. I want you to fill me with your hot come."

He grinned and slipped the head just inside her walls. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned as her cunt twitched and gripped him. He stroked his fingers on the side of her neck and squeezed just a little, then thrust his hips forward and plunged all the way into the depths of her.

"Oh, LEVI. Fuck me, fuck me, don't stop fucking me!"

He plunged and withdrew, plunged and ground his pelvic bone into her pubic mound, knowing it would drive her crazy. He felt the blood engorging him boil as his hand clenched around her neck and she screamed her pleasure. She was bucking under him like a snow machine that had hit a rock and he was plowing into her hot snatch like he wanted to bang his way through her.

Levi felt his future mother-in-law's cunt clench around his dick when she came, screaming, clutching his hips with her hands and bellowing something about how much she loved him fucking her. He had her throat in one hand and one of her heavy breasts in the other, pinching the nipple between his fingers. He was almost ready to come, but didn't want to spooge inside her. They'd already caused one problem that way.

She was panting and moaning in little broken spurts under him as he continued to rut, ramming his heavy length into her as she begged for more. He had his hands on both her tits now and was almost lazily contemplating in the back of his mind where he'd like to blow his load.

"You like this, don't you, whore? You like my big dick in you. You like my hot come all over you. I'm so much better than you've ever had, ain't I?"

She was nodding, still unable to speak except in incoherent sputters.

"Tell me. Say it."

"You're the best I've ever had, Levi. The best," she stammered hoarsely.

"Better than Todd?"

"Yes."

"Better than McCain?"

"So much better."

"Tell me how you like it."

"I love it when you fuck me hard and choke me."

He pulled his dick out of her abruptly and she cried out to lose the hot, thick length that filled her to bursting. Rolling off her, he shoved her off the bed and onto her knees.

"Open your lying whore mouth, Sarah. Lick my balls."

She eagerly brought her face to his crotch and began licking, massaging the head of his vibrating cock with her hand. He shoved it down her throat, holding her by both cheeks, thrusting once or twice, feeling his orgasm building at the base of his spine. She gagged on him and he held on, his cock down around her tonsils, while she gasped for air, her nose buried in his pubes.

"I'm going to give you everything you want, you stupid bitch."

He pulled his dick out of her mouth and began spraying come all over her face, what seemed like gallons of it. The first spurt hit her left cheek, then he aimed for her mouth. His hot, oozing white come dripped down her chin and puddled on her high, firm tits. She was licking her lips and smearing his jizz into her mouth with her fingers.

"You drink every last drop of that, Sarah. Get all that hot Johnston into your mouth and let me see it."

She scraped up the last of his come with her fingers and opened her mouth to show him where it pooled, hot and white and almost steaming, on her tongue.

"Swallow it."

Sarah Palin closed her lips and swallowed obediently, giving little humming noises of approval. She licked the head of his meaty cock as it still dangled in front of her face, and after all, what else was she there for?

"I'm not done with you yet, ma'am," Levi said. He wanted to see what she could do with that tight runner's ass. And then maybe later, if Tank wasn't busy...


	2. 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel Chapter

"Why don't you get me another beer," Levi suggested as Sarah Palin licked the last drops of his hot, sticky come off her lower lip. She nodded silently and got up off her knees to head into the kitchen with some difficulty. He watched her naked ass sway out of the room and grinned to himself, knowing she was sore from the prodigious plowing he'd just given her.

But he had plans for more.

Levi sprawled back in his bed and gave his cock an affectionate glance. It had served him well, his cock, and he hadn't even had to show it to the world in Playgirl. It had made him famous enough already, and certainly had proved him a man.

Sarah came back into the room with a cold brew and handed it to him, her eyes downcast. "Is there anything else you'd like, Levi?" She still had wetness running down the inside of her thigh, and he knew she wanted him again.

"Yeah. Why don't you suck my cock for a little while?"

Her eyes flashed with lust and he could see she was still tasting his spunk. "But I thought-"

"Did I ask what you thought? I told you to suck my cock, Sarah. Now get on it or I'll just go back to your house and have Bristol take care of it."

Sarah slid two fingers surreptitiously into her snatch and wiggled them. He glared at her and took a pull off his beer.

"You can play with yourself as long as your mouth is on my dick, bitch."

Sarah Palin knelt at the foot of the bed and lowered her head to take his cock - growing again, god, he loved being 20 - into her hot, come-flavored mouth. She gave a long suck to the head and he laid back, pleased.

As Sarah Palin played with his ballsack and diligently bobbed her mouth down on his sword, Levi turned his head and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Flicking through, he wrote a text to Tank. "Get over here," it said. "I've got her naked. Need your help with a project."

Sarah lowered her head enough that his cockhead popped into her throat, and he stifled a groan when he felt her gag reflex caress him. Swigging his beer with one hand, he reached down with the other and held her head down on his dick, feeling her throat twitch. She was making little gurgling noises and sniffling in breaths through her nose, which was pressed to his skin. Her tongue stroked his scrotum softly, with desperate little stabs.

Levi drained his beer and let go of Sarah's hair so she could come up for air. She pulled off his cock, a thick string of saliva dangling from her lip. Her mouth was swollen and red, her eyes filled with tears.

"Did I say you could stop?"

"I can't-"

"Shut the fuck up and put my cock back in your mouth, bitch."

She obeyed, sucking softly, like a baby at a tit. He thought briefly of his son, and how he'd enjoy planting another in Bristol. Hell, maybe he'd put another in Sarah, just for fun.

But first, something that definitely wouldn't get her pregnant.

He reached down to caress her cheek, pulling her gently off his dick. She looked up at him with big, lustful eyes, and he could see that she was totally his. She'd do anything if he'd keep fucking her. Maybe he'd enjoy being a congressman.

Levi pulled Sarah on top of him so he could feel those big tits of hers pressing into his chest and her hot, sloppy snatch leaking juice all over his pelvic bone. She was panting when he finished off his beer and rolled over so he was on top of her. He gripped one of her tits and squeezed. Her eyes glazed over with hunger and naked wanting.

"You want some more, don't you," he murmured as he slid a hand between their bodies and thrust his fingers into her wet cunt, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit. She thrust her hips upward toward him and moaned.

"I want you, oh god, Levi, I want you inside me again. Only you can fill me up," she muttered, looking ashamed of herself.

"Oh, I'll fill you up, ma'am." Levi twitched his fingers inside her, feeling the walls of her baby-spewing cunt contract against his hand. He got his hand good and wet with the slick juices she was pumping out by the gallon, then pulled his fingers out and smeared them lower, over her asshole. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest.

"Levi, I don't think I can-"

Levi whipped his free hand up and circled her throat with his, squeezing softly as he spoke, his voice low, menacing. "Shut the fuck up, Sarah. You want to be filled up with my hot cock, you'll take it any way I give it to you. You take it all and I promise I'll wait till Willow is 18," he said with a snicker. "Well, maybe 16. But I'll pull out this time. You're running out of cribs at that house."

He settled back between her spread legs and took one knee in his hand, pushing it up and back toward her shoulder. Her wet cunt squished as it spread and opened for him. Aiming lower, he took his cock in his other hand and nudged the head at her tight asshole.

He met resistance, and she was squirming under him. Pushing his dick forward, he moved his other hand to her cunt and began stroking again, his fingers moving easily against her wet skin. He pressed forward and the head of his cock popped into Sarah Palin's ass.

"Oh Christ, Levi, it hurts, oh god, please, I can't take it," she cried, but the way her hips were wiggling he knew it was pleasing more than hurting her. He widened his three fingers inside her snatch and rubbed his thumb against her clit. She screamed and writhed against him as he began plunging his cock into and out of her ass.

Her ass was so tight, gripping his cock like a fist, so much tighter than her cunt. He slid his pinky finger and thumb into her snatch as well, plunging his whole hand in and grinding the heel of his hand against her clit as he pumped his dick faster into her ass. He could feel how full she was, could almost feel his engorged cock vibrating on the other side of her body with his fingers. He pushed his hand in farther and could feel her cervix now. Thrusting his hips, he buried his dick up to his balls in her ass.

She was screaming with ecstasy under him now, plucking at her nipples with her fingers and tossing her head back and forth, his name coming from her lips in broken syllables.

"Oh fuck, Levi, oh god, oh Jesus. Please, more. Fuck me harder. Fuck me HARDER."

He was up to his wrist in her now, and his dick has so hard he was afraid it would break off in her impossibly tight ass. He could feel his orgasm coming; even though he'd just come and was a few beers deep, she was just so goddamn tight and the way she was writhing would bring a statue to its knees. He grabbed a handful of tit in one hand and mauled, leaning down to take the other hard nipple into his mouth. He bit down and Sarah shrieked. He felt her come around his hand, her cunt clenching on his wrist.

Levi pulled his hand out and smeared Sarah's juices on her belly, using her lubrication to pull on her other nipple as he plunged frantically in her ass. She was bucking her hips up to meet him now, moaning wordlessly. If only I was filming this, Levi thought.

He was ready to come. Pulling his dick out of her ass with some trouble - her ass was really hanging onto him - he aimed at her breasts and belly and began to shoot hot white ropes of come all over her sweaty body, gleaming now with her juices and puddles of his steaming jizz. Levi aimed the last spurt of come at Sarah's face and it almost hit her in the eye. She reached up as if to smear the spooge into her mouth and he stopped her.

"Don't. I want you to stay like that," he said, stroking his softening cock and looking at her spread-open, ravaged cunt and ass.

"Why," she managed, come dripping down her cheek and onto her lips.

"Because we're going to have company, ma'am," he said, grinning.


	3. 3rd (and FINAL) Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter
> 
> Threesome F/M/M

Levi got another beer out of the fridge as he heard Tank come in the front door. "Back here," he called. His friend, all six and a half pitch-black feet of him, sauntered back and took the brew Levi offered.

"So you said you needed my help?"

"Yeah. Little project that could use your skills."

Taking a pull off the ice-cold beer, Levi lead the way back to his room, where Sarah Palin lay on her side in his unmade bed, his come still thick and sticky on her face and tits. Tank stood in the doorway of the bedroom, poorly concealing his shock. Rather than say anything, he pounded the beer.

"What is he doing here?"

There was a note of panic in Sarah's voice when she saw Tank. She sat up and tried to get to her feet, but her legs were shaky and Levi could see that he'd fucked all the fight out of her.

"Tank's here to join the party, ma'am. You'll take care of both of us just the way we like it, won't you?"

She had a mutinous look on her face, and Levi could tell this was going to be fun. Sarah reached for her clothes. He crossed the room quickly and jerked the blouse out of her hand.

"I don't think so, Sarah. Get on your knees and suck my dick. Do it now."

"I'm not - Levi. What we have is just you and me. I'm not - not with him."

"You'll do what I tell you, with whoever I tell you to do it with, or the whole world will find out who Trig's real father is. I bet Todd wouldn't like knowing you've been fucking me for years. And I bet it would make Willow feel awfully ... rebellious. Wouldn't it?"

Sarah was near tears now, still trying to tug her shirt out of his hand. "Levi, please don't make me -"

"Shut the fuck up," he growled, ripping the shirt when he snatched it back from her clawing fingers. "Get on your knees or I'll give you something to be sorry for."

He brought a hand to her throat and squeezed, not gently. She still had his come on her face, and now her tears were making tracks in the sticky mess as he slowly forced her down to her knees.

"Suck my cock, bitch."

She opened her mouth reluctantly and he thrust his hardening dick through those painted, lying lips, a thrill shooting through him when he felt it hit the back of her throat. She gagged but began sucking obediently, still crying. Behind him Tank was disrobing, a huge grin on his broad face.

Sarah bobbed her head enthusiastically, teasing his balls expertly with her tongue, as she kept up the suction on the head of his dick. God, the woman was born to suck cock. She jerked when Tank came up and took a handful of tit in his palm, jiggling it around with some amusement. Sarah pulled her head off Levi's dick and tried to protest again.

"Please, Levi, don't -"

He hauled back and slapped her sharply across the face.

"I already told you what happens if you don't cooperate, whore. Do you need me to get on the phone to Todd right now?"

"No. Please, don't do that."

Levi grinned. It had been a shaky three years of fucking his girlfriend's mother on and off, usually on her terms, but now she was his. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to her and she had nowhere to run.

"All right. Why don't you suck on Tank's cock for awhile?"

She was still crying when she turned and saw Tank's enormous monster dangling in her face. "That's right, governor. Put that big hog in your mouth and suck," Tank said, chuckling. He reached down to stroke himself, as if those nine inches needed to grow any bigger.

Sarah tentatively licked the head of Tank's cock and he grunted appreciatively. Levi, however, wasn't convinced.

"It's not a snack, bitch. I said put it in your mouth."

Sarah opened her mouth and Tank abruptly thrust forward, jabbing his huge cock right down her throat. She screamed around it as he grabbed the sides of her face and held her on his joint, jerking her head around and struggling for air. Tank roared with laughter as the half-governor's throat worked around his shaft and her tongue stabbed frantically at his balls.

"Levi, this is fucking awesome."

Levi just grinned. "Help me get her up on the bed, huh?"

Without letting Sarah off his cock, Tank grabbed her under the arms. Levi slapped both hands on her haunches and together they lifted her off the floor and onto the bed. Tank knelt so she could keep sucking him on her hands and knees. Levi fondly caressed her tight runner's buttocks, probing a finger between them into her wet, well-used snatch.

"Hey Tank, I think she's enjoying this. She's fucking dripping, man," he laughed, pressing another finger into her cunt as Sarah jerked her head back and forth on Tank's cock and wriggled her ass, wanting more of Levi's attentions. His own cock was standing out at a ninety-degree angle, so he squared his hips behind Sarah and aimed it directly at that juicy cunt of hers. Jabbing forward, he penetrated her all the way to the hilt.

She squealed at the sudden entry and jerked forward, cramming her face into Tank's pubes. Levi's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her hot snatch clench around his cock, pulling on him as he pounded her. He smacked her ass as he lunged forward, and tried to match his rhythm with Tank as they reamed Sarah Palin from both ends. Tank was enjoying spit-roasting the former governor and he gave her hair a pleased tug, pulling her mouth more firmly down on his cock as Levi slapped her ass happily.

Tank was stroking her face almost affectionately while keeping up a hard and fast rhythm in Sarah's mouth. She was gagging and drooling on his prick as Levi buried himself to his balls in her weeping cunt.

"Levi, man, I'm going to come here."

"No, hold off. I've got something else."

Tank pulled his cock out of Sarah's mouth and she gasped for air, burying her face in the sheets in an attempt to hide. But it was short-lived as Levi flipped her over onto her back, then lay down and pulled her on top of him. Her meaty breasts pressed into his chest and she gave him a look of pure rage and disgust as he thrust his cock back up into her squishing snatch.

"Don't you fucking look at me like that, you whore. You're enjoying this. You fucking love being used like a piece of meat. And you'll like this even more."

Levi plunged recklessly in her cunt, holding her hips in his hands, and over Sarah's shoulder gave Tank a nod.

"Better get her something to bite on, Levi," he said with a laugh. "I've never known a bitch didn't try to jump out the window when they get my cock up the ass."

Sarah did indeed jump in Levi's arms when she heard Tank, and pure panic spurted across her face.

"Don't you fucking dare -"

Levi grabbed her by the chin and squeezed, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Remember what I told you. You do what I want or you lose everything, governor," he snarled, emphasizing the last word. "Think you'll be able to raise money or get those fat speaking gigs if the whole world knows you like threesomes with big black dudes? Think Glenn Beck will return your calls if he knows your daughter's boyfriend knocked you up?"

She was crying again, biting her lip and squirming on top of him when he gave her cheek a light slap.

"I didn't think so. Just relax and think of Alaska, Sarah. You'll like it."

Levi thrust up into her cunt again, mauling her big tits with one hand and reaching down to smear some of her oozing juices all over her asshole with the other. Tank grasped Sarah's hips in his meaty hands and spread her ass cheeks as she writhed on Levi's thick cock.

"Oh, baby. This is going to be so fun - for me," he said as he penetrated her still-tight asshole with the broad head of his dick. Sarah leaned forward onto Levi and shrieked as she felt Tank's meat plunging into her. Full as she already was with Levi's dick, now she had another coming in and she could almost taste it.

Levi made a few shallow thrusts as Tank eased his way into Sarah's ass. Reaching down between them, Levi tweaked her clit a few times, rewarded when she twitched with pleasure. He saw the flush spreading across her chest and knew she was on that thin line between torture and ecstasy, so he pressed his thumb harder against her clit and jerked his hips, plunging his cock deeper into her cunt. Tank thrust forward and Levi groaned as he felt his friend on the other side of Sarah's body.

They gradually worked out a rhythm, methodically ramming back and forth on their respective sides of Sarah Palin. She was stammering, making little broken noises as Levi strummed her clit and licked one nipple, kneading her other tit with his free hand. Tank pounded away at her ass, slapping those firm ass cheeks as he did, and kept up a steady stream of invective that would've turned a sailor's ears red.

"That's it, you dumb whore, take all of my black cock. Take it right up your ass ... I bet you can taste it, can't you? If you can't, you will soon. I see how you like it, how you're fucking back on me. You love an ass full of my big dick, don't you, you slut? Let's see you refudiate this hard ass-fucking, you screaming hypocrite."

"We'll need some more help if we're going to make this bitch air-tight, huh," Levi mused aloud, grinning at Tank, who roared with laughter.

"Now that's something I'd like to see, this hot bitch sandwiched between you and me, plus a mouth full of cock. Maybe that would finally shut her up!"

Levi gave Sarah's clit one hard stroke and felt her coming around his cock, screaming and crying and bouncing enthusiastically on him, as much as she could move, impaled both on his dick and Tank's. He felt his own orgasm was close, and gave Tank a sign over Sarah's shoulder. Tank pulled out first, giving her ass one more vicious slap, then Levi disengaged and pushed Sarah over on her back on the bed.

She lay spent and helpless, spread-eagle in the bed, her holes gaping obscenely. Levi grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his dick, forcing her to continue stroking him as he got closer to coming. Tank was more direct; he aimed his cock right at her mouth and plunged back in. She squealed around it as she tasted her ass, but he held on and plunged happily into her throat.

Tank was coming first. He pulled out of Sarah's mouth and began shooting great white spurts of come all over her face, plastering her hair and lips with his jizz.

"You drink all that hot come, you filthy whore," he growled when she tried to wipe it away. "You get it all in your mouth and you fucking swallow, or I'll start all over."

Levi was so close, and thought, Ah, fuck it. Spreading Sarah's knees he plunged his dick back into her well-used cunt, shagging away until he felt his balls contract and he spewed another gallon of spunk up toward her surprisingly still active reproductive system. She was licking Tank's come off her lips as Levi finished, panting, and wiped his dick on her inner thigh.

Sprawled there in the center of his bed, well and truly fucked, was the most presidential he'd ever seen Sarah Palin look, Levi thought. He'd have to invite her over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
